The Man She Married
by LadyIfe
Summary: I'm just your normal run of the mill student at Karakura High School, with one exception...[OCxS.Aizen. AU. Romance. Slight Crime/Gov.]
1. My Story I

_My name is Anais, I have a younger sister; Emi and younger brother Caio. We live in Karakura Town, with our mother. I'm sixteen, I attend Karakura High. Of course many of you would have figure that. What you'll be surprise to know is that out father is Sōsuke Aizen. Yeah, and we did get his surname. Our mother, Isa Satou usually goes by her maiden name professionally but our family friends have known to call her under my dad's surname. I always go unnoticed in school, it's probably why most people never make the connection. In fact, I didn't talk to other students. It's so weird, I'm in a school full of humans. How can any of them relate to me? A shinigami..._

_It wasn't until I over heard my parents talking a few weeks ago. My dad was mentioning something about a Kurosaki. From the way my mom looked, she wasn't too happy. It seemed that he might have mentioned it before to her because she rolled her eyes. I never got why my mom picked my dad, really, she was so...well out of his league. My dad's pretty quiet even around us, my mom is such a drama nut. I mean that in a good way, she dances but I've never seen it, just heard it from my mom's friend. Apparently, she gave up being a soul reaper and wanted to pursue a more interesting career. What's more interesting than a soul reaper?! I think she was in the third or sixth division? I can't remember right now, honestly._

_Anyway, before I was born my mother went to America for a while, as far as I know it must have involve some pretty hush-hush stuff cause my mom's friend said she requested to transfer to this place. I think sometime during or before, she was dating my dad. Look, I really can't recall too much because it's such a weird story; my parents. I just know, my mom kept a lot from us. It surprised me to know how my dad really is, how...well evil, he can be. I'm not use to that word, I love my dad, we all do. He's weird and stuff but dads are just weird._

_I think she kept trying to talk him out of it but it just seemed like she gave up and only hoped he would stop. I know because one time when they were arguing she kept telling him, "if you don't quit, you're gonna get to a place where you can't com back from." she was really upset. But around us, she was all smiles. No worries and no tears. I tried to understand my mom, if what my dad was doing was bad, why didn't she leave him? Why stayed married to him? I wanted to ask my dad, but he did the same, kept everything away from us. I understand my brother and sister, but I'm old enough to know. At least, I thought I was._

_My dad's friend is even stranger, when I was four the first time I saw that odd hair color, he seemed surprise about me. Like as if it wasn't a possibility of my dad having a kid. Anyway, I should probably start at the beginning, about two years ago, it might be easier to follow._

* * *

"Anais!"

"Yes, mom?"

She walked into my room, I was getting dressed.

"Have you seen Caio?"

_Last I check, I don't look after two-year olds. _"No. I thought Em was playing with him..." I said putting on my pink T-shirt and capris. The last day until school began, we stayed in the Soul Society for the vacation. My mom thought it would be a good idea, to me I think she was trying to get away from something.

"Well, you would think but Emi is her room drawing." She tilted her head to the side, my mom has long black hair, dark gray-hazel eyes and she was darker than my dad, like Miss. Yoruichi, maybe a little lighter.

I sat at my desk, my mom sometimes complained about my clothes, she said here it would be nice if I wore just a plain kimono or something. But I liked this style, I looked in the mirror staring at my own long brown hair. I had my mom's eyes though and if I stayed out the sun I was my dad's complexion but if I spent maybe an hour or so in the sun I started to look more like my mom. It didn't help that I was going to be on the swim team during the school year.

"Maybe Caio is just hiding around, he likes to surprise people." I said, brushing my hair.

My mom shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, I'm just wishing he was with one of you or your dad." She sounded stressed.

I noticed the tea set in my moms' hands, "is that for dad?" I asked pointing at it.

Like she had forgotten about it, she shook her head, "oh damn it, that's what I was doing." She turned to leave, "just be ready in an hour so we can leave."

"Wait!" I said loudly, my mom stopped to look at me, "are you going to-I dunno," I paused, I couldn't ask a simple question. It's like cotton was just shoved down my throat. My mom called out to me, repeating my name. I didn't snap outta it until I heard my dad.

"Isa, what are you doing?" He asked her, adjusting his glasses. Sometimes my dad looked like a dork.

"Uh...oh, well I was on my way to you until I was wondering where Caio was, so I came here to ask Anais and then...well that's it." She said, balancing the set on her right hand.

"Caio is asleep..." My dad said in a very calm voice.

"What!? Why, you know his gonna be awake all night!" My mom said, of course she was over selling that bit.

My dad looked over at me while my mother stormed off, "Anais..."

I frowned, I tried not to but I did, "Dad, why can't you stay with us?" My dad wore his captain's uniform; I hated it. He always stayed here and would sometimes, I mean SOMETIMES come to see us but only for a while.

"I have responsibilities and duties here, I can't just abandon them."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "oh but you have no problems abandoning your children." I mumble, but it seemed like he heard because he just smirked and said, "you're too much like Isa."

As he left, I looked at the open door, then my mind quickly went to tomorrow. I start school, classes, around people I don't know. Like last year. Just. Like. Last. Year. If I was really like my mom, I wouldn't be this nervous. I wouldn't be so paranoid that if people got to know me, that one day they'll come over see my dad and go, "SOUL. Nonhuman." Like they seen a UFO or something. I dunno. I got up and went to talk to my little six-year old sister.

Down the hall, I heard the voices of my parents speaking. I stopped walking and listened.

"Are you refusing?" My dad said.

"I have enough on my mind, Sōsuke, running a division...I can't."

"I told you, this was not a good idea."

I heard her sighed heavy, "you're telling me what's good? Bottom line, I can't be a Captain for Fourth Division, not a great healer. And Eight, really?" A pause, "Sōsuke..."

That was it, why did it stop? I tip-toed over, turning the corner. Ew! My parents making out. That's so gross! Quietly, I ran off. That's what I get for being noisy, I need to find Emi!

"I can't believe I'm related to you." Em said focusing on her picture.

"Em!" I whined.

She looked at me with her brown eyes her facial features like mom's as well has having her dark skin complexion, her hair parted just like our dad's. But thrown up in frilly pigtails. I have a theory; Emi would die of old age wearing pigtails.

"Well, your options are: A) Ask mom but then you'll be subjected to a full make-over knowing her. Or B) Ask dad, and he'll tell you to ask mom because what does he know; everything except women and their obsession with fashion, dieting, and shoes." Emi said bluntly. Despite her having our dad's intellectual brain she really had our mom's spirit in a way. Like she always makes sure her outfits match, she has a different scent everyday, and her hair is perfect and yet she makes sure she's up-to-date on any news useful. Like Stock exchange or businesses. She plans her day out. Right she's drawing until noon; lunch. Then she'll read with dad for a while. Then afterwards she makes time to be around mom asking her if she could buy make-up and such. Which mom always has to remind her make-up is no good after so long. But to keep her quiet mom promises her an outfit.

"All I want is to get a hair cut, a few highlights, something different." I reminded her.

She looked up at me, "so you can be the girl in school with a fancy hair style and STILL go unnoticed?"

I pouted, "Em..."

"Anais, if don't ask mom for something so simple, then what about when it comes to the serious things. Like would it be a waste of mom and dad's money to send you to college?"

I grabbed my little annoying sister and put her in a headlock, ruffling up her perfect pigtails. She struggle to get free, "What did you say?!" I taunted.

"Let -go! You're ruining my hair Anais!" Em yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh no, you're six year old self is showing!" I laughed. I love being an older sibling.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" She cried.

* * *

_Yes, those were the days. The days before what happened. We were just your average family from North Rukongai, 10th District. Traveled to Karakura Town sometime ago. Well around the time I was twelve, around the time Caio had been a few weeks old. I want to fast forward to the present, but I want you all to know how much of a family we were. And at the same time; where it all went wrong. _

_I'm standing here, in my school uniform, seeing my dad for the first time in a while. Maybe it was a few weeks ago, but it seems like forever. His spiritual energy beyond anything I could imagine. And yet, blood covered my hands and skirt. Close to me were friends, friends I actually made and it looked like my dad was going to kill them. I...how did it all come to this? Where was it going to all go to? I opened to speak to my dad, but I-it was so hard. I wanted to cry. The town was moved, its people put to sleep. Emi and Caio hiding. Mom was hurt, bad and here he is; like it didn't matter. _

_Did he notice me? Did he care? I think Tatsuki was telling me to leave, along with Keiko. I dunno. My mom needs help and my dad has to help, he loves her right? He has to help! Before I knew it, tears rolled down my face. _

* * *

**Authoress Notes:**

**I don't own Bleach or anything, just my OCs and whatever is not canon to the series. (Disclaimer)**

Doubt anything I write in this story would being possible, but for the hell of it, let's say it does. Thank you AU! :D

Anyway, I am going to be following the storyline so a lot will be familiar but also throwing in some things. As you can see, now, I can't remember but I know the Captain position for both Four and Eight are open, I am not sure if they were open prior to the series. But like I said, AU! It'll pick up soon, but I'm trying to retell the story through Aizen's non-existing daughter XD! Anyway, this is my first Bleach Fanfic, I've been debating if I wanted to do it, but I figure since I'm focusing more with Aizen's character the story might not take forever, especially with the actual Series ending soon, at least that's what I heard.

The only thing, I am not sure if I should tell it through Anais POV or the narrator POV, let me know, okay! I hope this chapter isn't confusing.

Just to let you know, this story does have like the adult soap opera crap, but I'm gonna try to keep everyone in character, okay, so don't be mad! Also, this might make Aizen OOC, but I still think if he had a love interest, he would still be his self but in some odd weird way would...whatever, I lost my train of thought LOL. Anyway, R&R please and thank you!


	2. Her Story I

_A young Soul born to mother and mysterious father. Raised with others as her siblings. Always watching from above. It wasn't until one night, the child spoke to her mother._

_"Mama..."_

_"Yes my child?" She ran a golden brush through her daughters' long blacken hair._

_"Why don't we live in the Soul Society?" Her dark hazel gray eyes stared at the mirror. _

_The child's mother paused, "you're special my Darling. One like yourself must be protected. Much like your brothers and sisters." The mother kept brushing her daughters' hair. Though that answer didn't satisfy the child. The mother knew this. Over time as the child grew into a beautiful young woman, she wanted to leave. To attend the academy. This surprised the mother. Why would someone like her want to?_

_She looked into her mothers' eyes. " The guards they've told me stories about their lives before this. Please, Mama, I want to go. I want to do something!"_

_ Her mother's aged face frowned. She knew it was only a matter of time before her daughter wished to leave. That choice wasn't up to her though. It was up to the one who brought the mother here in the beginning. The one told her, her daughter was special._

_The mother held her child close to her bosom, the mother's dark hair acted as a curtain around her child. "You are doing something, please understand."_

_"Mama!" She pleaded._

_Months later, the mother accepted the 'its' choice. And watched as her only blessing was taken to live among the other Souls. The daughter lived with the other Souls and loved every moment. She was shy though and would keep to herself often, even after those in the academy would try to make contact, the daughter stayed alone. Practicing and practicing, until she spotted someone tall with white on their head. Most curious, the daughter followed and watched the strange one. Days of this continued and then one day, she couldn't spot it._

_"Hello." the voice startled the daughter as she was on a rooftop._

_She turned around face with the tall one. Words couldn't escape her so instead, she escaped him. Avoiding him for days on end. Although he was just as curious about her as she was about him. During the academy hours he would attempt to talk to her but she ran off. Till one day he corner her, but the chasing left him winded and he fell to the ground. As the daughter was about to leave, she watched his white hair shimmer in the sunlight. The thing that caught her eye the first time. She walked up to him and kneel down. Smacking his back but only made it worst._

_"Are you dying?" she questioned._

_"I will be if you keep-" again her hand heavily hit his back, "-doing it..." he spoke weak and went into unconsciousness. _

_Despite the horrible outcome of that moment, the two became close, fast. It wasn't long until they were embraced in each others arms; bodies close. The daughter eventually felt it was much too much for her. And the two went their separate ways. Though feelings longing and wants still lingered between the daughter and the tall one; leaving their story unfinished._

_The daughter moved on, finishing the academy, joining the Gotei 13. The eight division, making her way up to the second seat and also catching the attention of another. _

_The one with the seemingly expressionless face, came up the daughter. She was alone near a stream, looked into the expressionless face, "what do you want?" she asked, keeping her guard up. By now, the daughter had grown cold and slightly sarcastic. _

_"You look to be a woman of much potential." he said to her._

_The daughter had a smile grin on her face._

* * *

"Retiring, so young?"

"Ehh, not that young but thank you," she mumbled quickly, "not really, just a much more calmer job would be better. A much as I enjoyed being in America, I would rather go back still." She said.

"Sure I can't change your mind? A lot of cases have been closed because of you, it's surprising actually." He said, going over the transfer papers.

"Not really," again she mumbled. "I think this city can manage without me, if any case I'm always a phone call away."

"Don't forget another country too." Sighing as he signed it, she thanked him and went about her way.

Isa spent so much time in the Human world, all because she felt being a Shinigami wasn't enough for her. The woman was right, she felt so much more accomplished than ever. It took some convincing on her end, how much she kept bothering both Head Captian and the Central 46 to let her live in the Human Word, not as a Shinigami but just being like a human, if that made sense. She threw in how it could and can benefit them, how she wasn't even a vital need for the Soul Society because she always refused to be a vice-captain or other wise. Then Isa logically explained it to them, then explained it to them like they were six-year olds and so on until she bitched and moaned about it.

They allowed her to, even though it was so unorthodox to do so, as long as she came back to report in every six months. Eventually they let her slide by only coming back once or twice a year because she had made her way up military ranks in the human word. Isa had went to America instead of staying in Japan, mostly because she draw to the culture differences. OR problem just the amount of action there was there. Following the laws, she eventually gained citizenship in the U.S allowing her to join their government. During her stay, she surprised her about how much corruption there was not only for civilians but the people who held so much power. How murder and crimes she worked, it only made it worst when the Pulses would wonder about. It was one of the main reasons she decided to help because of a lot of them were children and women. Isa would help find who took them and afterwards the Plus would thank her, it was a strange happiness she felt. She performs the Konsō so they could move on.

She never thought about how many she helped but it felt good. Even she she didn't show it on her face. It was a more inward expression because reality the job drain her a lot and sometimes there's nothing to smile about. Sometimes it was just too damn depressing.

Though maybe now it shouldn't be. She was going back to Karakura Town because she knew she would run into someone she knew. Most of all, she was going back home. Maybe not to stay in the Soul Society forever, she would still like to stay in the human world. She looked down at the silver rings on her left hand. Something she put on while she was here, a lot men tried to make moves on her and as good looking as they were she had a far more suiting guy waiting for her. Isa remembered when before she was leaving, he surprised her. Which is hard because she hated surprises. Although when he asked her; how could she say no? She loved him, very much. It's been a couple decades but there's a chance. Right?

When she arrived at Narita International, tired and dragging her feet, "I hate planes, I hate planes..." she repeated over and over. Thirteen hours, sitting and waiting. Maybe in events like this being a Shinigami was much better. It's late, maybe it can wait till morning. Isa thought as she waiting to get some much needed coffee. Ah, the over caffeinated drink she became obsessed with in the states, Isa used to drink tea like Sōsuke but the moment this hot drink touched her lips; this is what kept the Soul on her feet. It became even better when she mixed it with creme and sugar, or even hazelnut. Yes, she would defiantly need to have this when she gets her own home.

Until then the woman enjoyed her cup and began to put her life together.

A few months passed before she was settled in; Isa because of her record back in the states was able to use to work as a homicide detective; although she resided in Karakura town; she would also work in other parts of Toyko. Isa moved into a house a few blocks away from Ryūken; whom she didn't like...at all. Though one day when she went to the clinic to gain medical records, Isa was surprise to run into an old friend.

"Isa?"

She grinned, "didn't expect to see you here."

Shaking his head. "Well a lot has happened since you left. I can see the same is for you; did you need something."

"Records, I'm on a case actually." Isa stated. Adjusting her black blouse and shifting the weight of her body from her right foot to her left, although the heels were nice, they weren't very comfortable to stand in. Isa handed Isshin the documents before he could refuse to give her the records. "It's pretty important."

"Ah, oh." Reaching into his desk, he pulled out a picture. "We're expecting a baby soon! See!" Shoving the picture in her face.

Isa took it and examined it like it were some remains, "wow, I'm shock. I didn't two people of the same sex could conceive." She said handing him the picture back.

"I know I-wait."

"Oh, yes, I mean you're a doctor. How do you explain two women having a child."

Isshin frowned, "after all these years you still choose to emasculate me, huh." he whined.

"Oh hush, it's just a habit like hiking, running, or having an affair." She said then held out her hand, "the files please."

Searching through the filing cabinets, Isshin took out the folder she needed. "Just wait, when you have a kid you'll soften up."

Isa rolled her eyes at his comment, just took the papers and left. As much as she was putting it off, Isa decided to take some time off and go see her other half. Something she should've did a while ago.

* * *

_Two months earlier._

A family, a soul-sucking job, a husband whose spends more time on planning evil than planning an evening with either just her or the kids, how can a single woman handle all this? Easily, fall back into the arms of a former lover and get lost in a night of passion, lust, heat, and sin. Then wake up the next morning feeling like the world's most hated person. Yup, that's how one should handle it but just because you could doesn't mean you can. Or should.

She waited and waited for hours; it felt like hours to her. She huffed, sighed, paced around the pastel lavender bathroom. Calm my ass. She thought looking around at the colours. Grinding her teeth she sat down at the vanity and let her forehead hit the desk. Her makeup and hair products jumping. " This shouldn't be happening to me. Not at this age ." She pouted and then looked over. The cursed white stick and its damned frilly girl colour; lavender. Whoever said lavender was calming never took this.

She picked it up and looked at the tiny screen. The same result; like the other six. She leaned against the wall and just let her legs go limp. Grabbing a handful of her long hair as she tried to wrap her mind around this.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Ma!"

The noise startled her, "yes Emi?"

"You promise! You said you would take me out!" Emi shouted.

Isa looked at the time, barely noon, barely enough time to accept this. Barely enough time to picture another around the house. "I will, just...you know, maybe you'll want to go to your friends?" She said.

Emi, dramatically sighed, "Fine, I'll go ask daddy!" and she left.

Shaking her head she wonder how such a daughter could have came from them. Her eyes went to the damned object. "I knew it shouldn't have happened."

Knock. knoc-

"What the hell do you want!?" Isa yelled.

"Uh..I-I just wanted to-"

"Oh, Anais," Isa got up and opened the door, hiding the white object behind her. "I'm sorry, I just..."

Anais's eyes looked at her mother, "oh, I get it, bad hair. I understand. I just wanted to hang out with my friends instead of going with you and Em."

Sadly, all her mother heard was 'bad' and 'hair'. Closing the door on her eldest child to fix her black hair. Then the door opened, Isa standing there with perfect bouncing hair, flowing down her back. "That's fine dear, I have to go out anyway, could you take Caio?"

"What? But I have a life!"

"Of course and when you move out you can have a life that doesn't include taking your younger siblings, but you know that's your life now...so buh bye." Isa waved her daughter off. Isa needed to visit the Soul Society anyway but she didn't really. She's been avoiding the place since her husbands' actions. How would she face her friends, if she called them that, after what he had done. She didn't like it but he didn't change his mind easily. Speaking of which, Emi came back to her mother.

"I'll go to Ari's house..." she said then leaving.

"Duh, how the hell are you going to see your dad anyway?" Isa said in obvious tone. Regardless of how her children acted a distractions from her problem, this wasn't going away and she had to do something about it. And she had to face what she had done. Which would start tomorrow; today the kids were leaving and she needed a drink. Oh damn it all! she screamed in her mind.

* * *

Against a building, in an alley Isa held her left hand to her wounded right shoulder. The blood must've clotted on it's own because no more fresh warm blood ran down her arm. Her daughter had left her, taking Emi and Caio to a safe place, at this point Isa could barely protect herself, let alone her kids. All she really remember was leaving that fake town the moment she had a chance but what brought tears was her recalling how bad everything was and what was worst was Jūshirō being hurt. Isa's Zanpakutō laid next to her leg, the lavender hilt partially covered in blood. She laughed weakly, "I need a new color." Closing her eyes, she could sense Anais but at the same time Sōsuke. Alot different from before, well that was when all his stupid 'minions' were there, so she assumed they have died and whatever else happened her husband was here, about to take the lives of innocent people.

Forcing her body to move, Isa walked in the direction to find Sōsuke, to try and snap some sense into him. She grabbed her Zanpakutō as she walked she just thought of what she said before coming to this town.

..x..x...x..

_Jūshirō laid on the ground after the attack he took. Isa using her weapon's ability made the reality in the world appeared to stop, which was not the case it only slowed down enough for her to reach the white hair man. Her hand position him to face her, "you're such an idiot." she told him._

_Very weak and strained, Jūshirō looked at her. "We can't be like you...what is this?" he could barely look around but could see that no one moved. _

_"It's nothing, just temporary...listen, I meant to tell you this months ago but there's a reason I'm avoiding this fight." She took her free hand and placed it on her still flat abdomen. _

_The moment he thought about it he just smiled, "I see. You and Aizen..."_

_"Well..." she said dragging the word, nodding her head side to side. "You know it's a funny story. But in all seriousness, I can't hold this forever, I'm gonna try and see what I can do but, don't die on me. Cause if you do, there's gonna be hell to pay, you understand me? Jūshirō..." she kept those tears away._

_He nodded, Isa placed him back how he was. Leaving the to the real town. As time began to catch up, Jūshirō thought about what she meant. As he was going to black out, his mind put it together_

_...x..x..x.._

A blood trail on the walls and street as the woman made her way, following Sōsuke's spiritual pressure. He was moving, slowly, so there was a chance she could talk to him. Maybe something good would change, though that thought made her laugh and cough up blood. That was such a naive thought.

* * *

Authoress Note's: Trying to fill in some story blanks and cover my bases. More past story will come but only when I refer the story to other characters.

ie: watch for the chapter titles.

Anyway, seriously thank yous for the favs and follows. Wasn't expecting it, so I hope to keep you all entertained! Thank you!

I rewrote this chapter, cause I wanted to add more, so yeah. Anyway, this might be weird but if you or anyone you know is from Toyko, Japan or knows it well, can you please PM me because I do have questions and whenever I search it on the internet, I'm not really getting answers I want. So, basically I need someone who knows the laws and anything to do with government in Japan. Please and Thank you! :D


	3. His Story I

_That's the plan, kill Ichigo Kurosaki's friends, hang their bloody corpses for him to see. Really push him to the limits. Why not, it wouldn't matter in the end. Even if my own daughter was here. She would understand, eventually when I get rid of that 'thing'. She looked horrified, at my new powers or at the fact I was about to kill these humans. _

_It didn't matter, everything would go as plan, it always does._

* * *

Aizen sat in his room, as he always did, late into the night. Writing. His grand plan in the works, his key element; time. It would all take time. He noticed a figure at the door, when he got up to open it. Aizen saw the woman he had took under his wing, not too long ago. He would train her to do what he say, to the point she wouldn't question his actions. That was the plan. "Isa, what do you want?" He asked in his calm voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I know it's late but mind if I come in?" she asked him, flipping her black hair from her shoulder.

"I don't mind at all, Isa." He said letting her come in his room. Aizen sat back down and kept writing as she sat down. It was silent between them until she crawled over to him.

"_Sōsuke,_" the way she said his name cause him to stop for a moment. "I know it's been a while and you've been awfully patience."

"It's not a problem." He told her. He knew Isa had great potential to be strong and useful. Even if the others couldn't see it. He figured when he became Captain of the Fifth Division, he would make her his lieutenant. She wouldn't decline then.

"I know, but I think," Isa leaned against Aizen, pressing her chest on his back. She felt his body flinch at her touch. "You've been good, you deserve something in return." she said, her lips close to his ear.

At this point Aizen turned around and saw Isa close to him, her clothes behind her. The woman then made herself get on his lap as she straddled him. "Isa?" Aizen said.

"What?"

Aizen tried to think of a logically conclusion for her actions although now she began kissing his neck and trying to get him out of his sleep clothes. "I...Isa?"

"I know..." she managed to remove his sleep shirt and kissed him on the lips for the first time.

Isa took Aizen's hands and placed them on her hips. When she broke the kiss, Isa removed Aizen's glasses and set them on the table. Taking control of a slightly surprised Aizen, Isa laid him on the floor as she kept going. Her lips ventured over his lips and neck like an uncharted island. Her hands would grip his brown hair; causing his body to jerk slightly. Grinding her hips against his pelvic gave Isa an incredible high. Eventually, Aizen took the lead, pinning her to his bedroom floor, tightly holding on to her thighs. He watched her reaction like he was watching an experiment. The way her lips would pursed together, her hips lifted upward to meet with his. The moment his finger tips traced her abdomen, her muscles would twitch; all because of him.

This moment was only a small fraction of what power he truly had over others. Of how eventually, everyone would obey him body and soul, just how Isa was behaving. Although, she was different from those he would rule over. Of course, everything can go as plan; aside from this side tracked plan.

When he could no longer just enjoyed how submissive she was being, Aizen took control the and within hours they were on the floor, hours of her moaning and panting because she could no longer take it or because she wanted more. Hours of him covering her mouth because she would wake the others in the barracks with her frills of excitement. Mostly, just the way time and space felt because maybe for once Aizen had someone in his grasp that would understand a person of his status; maybe. By the dawn, the blanket barely covered their bodies. Isa laid on top of him, her hair draped over his shoulder.

"Isa-"

"Please don't ruin the moment, with your talking." Isa said with her eyes closed. Fixing her body into a more comfortable position on him.

"Are you like this with anyone else?" Aizen asked, regardless of the event it was still not expected.

As soon as he finished, Isa shot straight up. "Excuse me?! You think I go around to any one's room. Strip down and sleep with them!?" Anger filled her voice.

Sitting up, he went to get his glasses. "I wasn't assuming you...were like that, but I would like to know why-"

Holding the blanket to her chest, watching him look for those specs. "You don't know?" she said, in a sarcastic tone, "you're the one who asked me out!"

"What?" Aizen put on his glass and looked at her, "when was this?" Before she could answer, Aizen thought about it. "Are you referring to when I met you? How did you get this from that?" In reality, he wonder what was wrong with her.

Twirling her black hair, she shrugged letting the blanket drop from her hands. "I just thought that was your way of asking."

"So all this time-all the times I've did nothing but guide you and advice about your training..."

Her voice rose a few ranges higher, "I just thought you were slow with the signs! I didn't think you weren't trying to date me, I mean look at me! And look at you!"

"That sounds conceited."

"I know!"

Isa brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees, feeling a bit ridiculous she of all people, read the signs wrong. "I'm such an idoit...I just had sex with someone I thought..." Aizen just watched her reaction, even when he got their clothes from the floor. Going over to her, he stood her up, put his hands on her cheeks so she looked at him. "Oh don't, not right now..." she looked away but was very dramatic about it.

"We...could have a relationship?"

"Why is that a question? Why would you ask that? Of course we are! You have no say in it!" she smack his hands away. "The moment you did what you did, there was no going back. I don't just open my legs for anyone or everyone! I'm not a 24/7 store where if you felt like, you can shop around, get a feel, and if you want to commitment, you can 'well, I would like to buy this please.' NO! Not with me, I'm not the town whore!" Isa grabbed her clothes from Aizen, "I just...I really just can't believe would make it a suggestion Sōsuke, just..what the hell!?" Isa began to toss on her kimono and go towards the door, "you know, I can just take so much -you know this is why I don't take a spot as lieutenant, because the moment one of those idiots do something, I am going to kill them. Just like I would, you. So you know what, keep your thoughts and 'suggestions'. Why don't you go do something useful, like take me out tonight."

Isa opened the door and Shinji was standing there about to knock, "someplace nice, and by a window and away from people so I can at least talk about them whilst under my breath but they can still hear me. But mostly so I don't have to see their ugly faces. By seven, not a minute late or early, so we can leave by eight-ish.

I will be mostly taking my time because how I look and so much better than how you look." Isa looked at Shinji, "if you get any closer to me, I will leave you where no one will find you."

When she was out of sight, Shinji looked to his lieutenant. "What was that?"

Aizen already dressed, thankfully, tried to logically think about what just happened. "I believe I have dinner plans?"

Somehow, the two of them ended up together, marrying her eventually(Isa didn't like the proposal the first six times), even after Isa had left for the World of the Living. Aizen didn't change a thing he kept his plans and experiments in motion. Even after Gin had 'joined' him. Even after he was promoted to Captain. Years had went by, now Aizen had Momo as a lieutenant. He calculated the chances of that happening again, the chances were low...very low. He could tell Momo just blindly admired him. When Isa returned, Aizen was-well the same-but she still wanted to stay in the World of the Living, feeling she doing some sort of 'justice' there. But she still had her temper problem, however it worked, he barely saw it.

Aizen saw it even less when Isa became pregnant, a few months born that boy would be born. They didn't tell many people, he recalled Isa speaking to Jūshirō. He was aware of what type of relationship they had and couldn't help but wonder if there was still something left unresolved between the two. A few months after Ichigo was born, Isa and Aizen had welcomed their own child, a daughter.

Nothing was going out of place, they raised a daughter that was to be expected. He just made more room on his plans to include keeping his dark said a secret, a family did just that. He remember when she was four, the first time Gin had saw her. Aizen usually didn't bring his subordinates around but he made a exception.

The toddler came running from kitchen when the two entered Isa's home in the tenth district of West Rukongai. "Isa." Aizen called out.

"Daddy!" The girl said as she ran to him, grabbing his Captain's clothes. Gin looked strangely at the child."I made cookies! I made cookies!"

"Captain Aizen?" Gin asked.

Looking at him, Aizen picked up the little girl, "This is Anais." He stated simply. Anais looked at Gin, a little frighten. She didn't talk, she just snuggled herself into Aizen's arms, scared. Isa came out from the kitchen, her hair braided and wearing an apron with smudges of batter and flour. Aizen realized that she did things like cooking or baking different foods to ease her mind. When she didn't want to talk about somethings, Aizen didn't push it.

Isa looked at Gin, "yes because I just happened to make a bunch load of food, so I don't care if you bring someone over...I really don't." She went back into the kitchen.

Aizen set Anais down, she scattered off into the other room. "Isa knew?"

"No, she was being sarcastic, Gin."

"Is the trouble worth it, Captain Aizen?" Both men began to walk into the room, Anais was in, to sit down and eat. Along the way, Gin spotted Isa making an extra plate for Gin, she slightly opened his eyes as he tried to put together Aizen and her, it seemed very unlikely this would work, let alone having a child.

"What trouble?" Aizen replied.

Anais had thrown in hair ties and clips in her brown hair, glasses drawn on her face, wearing a black dress and a white robe over top. "Daddy! I'm you!" she shouted while standing in the mess of papers, crayons, markers, and brushes.

Two years after that, Isa had his second child, Emi. Which seemed to stress the couple out, she was more and more curious about Aizen's actions and she was actually being maternal and all. Isa would try to get information from Gin but would just ask Aizen herself. Even then she didn't anything. It wasn't until one night she was in his room at the barracks, she seemed to back off.

"Sōsuke, whatever it is you're planning. I just, as long as it doesn't hurt us or our kids-" she trailed off, they both heard Momo at the door, Isa got up and went to embrace Aizen, though he sat there. "I don't care, just promise me that much, Sōsuke..." Isa told him before leaving. Not saying a word to Momo.

When Isa had Caio, she took them to the World of the Living, she figured going back and forth was too much on her and it was easier to take care of them there. At the same time, Aizen could come and see them. It wasn't an ideal marriage, but it worked for them. Regardless, Isa and Aizen were always able to work it out. Keeping their problems between them and the kids out of it. Aizen didn't disagree with Isa about that.

* * *

That girl was yelling at Anais, she was telling her what to do. To run, like she with that boy. There was no point, even after more of those humans showed up. Along with Rangiku showing up, still weak. None of it matter, Gin took care of the woman and those humans ran. Anais stood frozen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Tears still in her eyes, "me? How could you ask that?!" She raised her voice, "this is what mom was keeping from us, wasn't she!?" She asked. But I didn't answer. "Why are you doing this?!" She demanded. I walked closer to her.

"You're frighten?"

She couldn't say it. The closer I got Anais just shut her eyes. Did she think I would kill her? Could I be that heartless? When I was close, I placed my hand on her head, like I did when she was younger. Anais looked up at me.

"n..n-noo,wait! Mom's hurt, she needs help!" She screamed. The moment I took my hand away, Anais took a step forward and collapsed. A small glance up, I saw she looking at me, disappointed. I walked away from her, she knew now and soon she would understand.

Anais stayed on the ground, she didn't bother to look up at me. She had her moments, she was still a child. I still had time, plenty of time. "Anais," I said, she looked up, tears stained her face. "Your mother will be fine, she's resourceful."

"I know that! But she still needs help! Why don't you care!?" Anais shouted at me.

Care? If you knew, Isa wouldn't want me to help her. "I'm not in a rush to kill them, Anais." I told her that, I didn't need to say much more because she got up and ran in their direction.

I felt for Isa, she was here but weak. If she wasn't in the battle with the others, she wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. But she was always liked that. Still, as I headed in their direction, I wonder what might happen now that Anais feels she needs to 'help'.

* * *

**Authoress Note**: Sorry, well not really, about the sexually explicit part. But it seemed like Aizen, I dunno.


	4. My Story II

I ran. Further from my dad and closer to my friends. I kept wondering why he told me that? Was he giving me time-no no no, I can't think. Not right now. I stopped running to catch my breath. Do I help them or my mom? Even if I did help, I don't think they'll be as understanding as Orihime. I should've taken her with us. Why didn't I? Or maybe I shouldn't have left at all. I just wanted to grab some things. I hate it there, it wasn't home. It felt more like a prison. We were just rush there.

I leaned against the wall, I should just-

* * *

White room, barely any furniture except a couch and bed. Mom set Caio on the bed, he fell asleep on our way here. Which was a strange way. Running on that path. Mom was ahead of us, she said it was better that way. Em was asleep on my back, we couldn't take anything. Taksuki had ask me to come along with her because Orihime had disappeared, I didn't know. I feel like a terrible friend, I only met Taksuki because of Orihime.

"Mom? Why are we here?" I asked quietly.

She didn't answer, lately mom has been a little more paranoid than usual. "Your father is here, listen, don't wander around here too often. Understand?"

"Mom I-"

"Anais, do you understand me!?" She yelled, she looked angry.

I bit my lip, "Y-yes..."

"Keep an eye on Emi and Caio, I'll be back." She said and left the room.

I watched her go, I didn't get what was happening. Whatever it was, I don't think it had to with my dad. She kept her Zanpakto on her as well as her guns. Last I check, I don't think Shinigamis carried those. I put Em next to Caio and covered them with the blanket, I'm glad they were asleep. I know mom said not to go off but it couldn't help, besides maybe dad will tell me something. I left the room, looking down the hallway. Maybe another time.

A couple days passed, Emi and Caio were fine. Mom brought food and somethings for them to do. Color, read, and paint. I kept asking how much longer and mom always said 'soon'. I waited till they fell asleep before I left the room. This place is too strange. Why is dad here? Walking down the hallway I heard people talking, so I hid. I've never seen them before. They all looked so different and wore black and white outfits. I know mom has to losing her mind with their clothing choices. That thought made me smile, even a little. Oh, one of them mentioned my dad's name.

I have to follow or maybe I shouldn't. It's always things like this in the movies that got people like me, dead, kidnapped, or worst. Although, what do I have to lose? I followed them to some room, but I couldn't go in. I hid behind a column which was good because I heard more footsteps. When I looked, I saw my dad and Gin and some black guy, that sounded weird...anyway, He was wearing a different outfit; was this where he was all this time? I don't think he noticed me. After they went into the room, I tried to listen at the door.

I know eavesdropping is rude but no one is telling me anything! Getting closer I could barely hear them. Ohh, what's with these doors! It's like they're spy-proof.

I could hear my dad's voice and my mom...wait- mom? Why-what is going on? But mom sounded like she was upset, I heard a dish slam down...oh that's right dad and his tea habits. I guess he must've gotten mom to serve them. That's weird, mom doesn't do that. O.M.G It must be some serious stuff going on if mom served them all tea. This is way worst than I thought.

Damn. I can't hear too well, I should try getting closer. Maybe a little more. One. More. Step-

I tumbled in the room, hit my head on something hard. My body hurt a bit now. Oh, why did I do that? When I looked up, I saw a weird guy with blue eyes and light hair. I saw the people that walked in here and my parents. My mom stood near my dad, while dad looked unfazed or surprised. You know it's hard to tell.

"Anais..." I hard my mom said quietly.

The guy with the blue eyes stood up, he looked like some had beat him up. I fixed my school skirt and my hair. I was too shock to stand up.

"What's with this human!?" He said then he looked at my dad, I noticed Gin and that black guy, damn that's still wrong. "I thought you said there was three!"

My dad looked at my mom, who gave him, if-you-think-this-is-my-fault-I'll-kick-your-ass look or it could've been her don't-look-at-me-look. I got up and went over to Gin, that seemed like the safest place.

"There is, I've already told you all what to do. Do not concern yourselves with this." My dad spoke calmly.

My mom looked at them then at my dad she leaned in and whispered something to him. He raised his brows at something she said. Then looked at everyone.

"This girl! And what's with that woman! How do you explain that?!" The blue eyed man said, wait...what is going on? I don't think these are friends of my dad. I tug on Gin's clothes. "Gin," I whispered, "is everything OK?"

Gin leaned down, "you shouldn't be in here." is what he told me. Another adult telling me nothing. I'm almost eighteen, why can't I know? I skipped a grade, I'll graduate a year early. I do all my chores, what the hell is going with my parents! I wanted to scream and pull my hair. Let out all this frustration.

"You should leave." My dad said before taking a sip of tea. I could use some.

"Lord Aizen-"

"Listen, if you don't leave this room, there's not going to be a number six." My mom cut him off.

"I wasn't-"

"If the next two words out of your mouth aren't 'See ya' the third's gonna be 'my-'. The fact you couldn't finish it would mean I would've shove my sword so far down your throat that I hope, and I literally mean that, that you don't die from the pain I've caused. That you walk around here like a sword act gone wrong until those three kill you, cause nothing would make me more happy than to see you suffer." My mom picked up the tea set, "and I might just kick and/or punch you in your pathetic excuse of a manhood just for kicks too." She went to grab everyone cups and she looked more pissed, maybe they didn't drink it?

"Are you just going to let her get away with that?" He asked my dad. Then he looked at me. Why me?

My mom walked up to him, cups in the tray, it seemed like everyone was watching to see what happens. "Of course, because no one tells me what to do. And if you keep looking at my daughter like that, I'm going to keep my promise to you." He was much taller than my mom, still didn't matter. She doesn't go down so easily.

"Or what?!" He tried to scare her but it didn't work, my mom shoved the tea and the cups into him.

"I wouldn't want to be the guy who has take it up with her dad, now would I? Take these and you've got two seconds."

The guy looked at my mom, then at me but he quickly looked away. Was...was scare of her? I doubt it, he looked at the rest of the people for help maybe? But they didn't even bother to try. He looked at my dad, then my mom, then at me. I think he put it together. The way he lets my mom talks and acts. "This woman..." he started.

"So you've caught on. Now then, I think you're time was up." My dad said and sipped some more tea.

The guy held the set in his hands and walked out. Eventually the others did took, but they all looked at me. Like I shouldn't be alive or something. I tried not to cling to Gin, but I couldn't help it. The other guy came up behind and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kaname, please take her to her room." My dad told him.

"Yes."

As he made me get up, I looked at my mom and dad. "Wait!" I yelled. They looked at me, "you're not going to tell me what's going on?" I asked them. My mom looked at my dad all she did was seat down in the empty seat near him and kept her attention on him. Like she wasn't going to talk. "Dad?" I asked him.

"There's nothing you need to know now, Anais. Please, go to your room."

"No! That's a lie, something is going on, why won't you tell me!?" I yelled at them. "This isn't fair! You just take us to some creepy castle place, tell us not to worry but when you both do some secret shit, it's nothing I need to know!? I get Em and Caio, but I'm not an idiot!"

"Anais!"

I was surprised, my dad raised his voice. It's usually my mom but...he stood from his seat and looked at me. That black-I mean Kaname let go of me.

"I did not lie to you nor ever made it seemed like you were an idiot. When I tell there is nothing for you to know, that is what I mean. At this point, it does not concern, when the time comes I will tell you myself."

"What about mom!? What's her excuse!?" I looked at my mother, she just stayed silent.

My dad looked at Gin and Kaname, they left the room. My dad came closer and put his arms around me. This is weird. "What Isa is going through, she only does to keep you and your sister and brother safe. This was my suggestion, Anais. This is what best for you all."

I felt weak in my dad's embrace before I knew it my mom came over. "I will tell you myself, I just need you here for a while. OK?" She looked concern but scared...she was scared. I nodded, my dad let go of me. He told me to go back to the room. I didn't argue or try to resist. When I left I heard my mom say. "Sōsuke, this isn't something I want her to know." My dad said, "Don't worry, it'll be over. As long as they're here."

As I went back to my our room, I couldn't help but think that if I had some usefulness would they still treat me like this? If I could fight like Ichigo or Uryū? Would it still be the same? I walked pass a room, I would've kept going but I saw someone there. Looking in, I saw that familiar hair color. "Orihime?!" I said running in. I gave her the tightest hug I could.

"Anais!?" she said.

Next thing I knew, we sat on the couch and talked I got passed her wearing those same clothes as the others. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I..." Orihime looked down at her hands.

"Are they using you?" I asked. She nodded.

"I need to make myself useful, so the others-"

"Others?"

Orihime nodded and look at me, "yes, Ichigo is coming."

"Why?" I asked.

"To rescue me...but you're here, so they'll get you too, Anais." Orihime smiled. "Why are you here, I wasn't aware you had a special gift."

"I don't." I told her, "I mean not that I know of, my mom told me next year she'll help train me."

She blinked and tilted her head, "So then?"

I took a deep breathe. "My parents are here. My mom and dad."

She looked shocked, "oh no, are they OK? What did they do?! I'm so sorry, Anais."

"Nothing, I know of. My mom brought me and my siblings here. Listen, don't...hate me." I told her. I looked down at my feet. I heard her say, 'why would I?'. "My parents aren't prisoners...my dad, if you've met him. His the guy those people call 'Lord Aizen'. So...-"

"What? Mrs. Satou and that guy are your-" I nodded. "I thought your surname was Satou."

"No, it's Aizen...I just don't-" I shrugged, "it's never something that came up. I didn't know this was happening, I swear. My parents don't tell me anything. Had I known, I would've-"

Orihime grabbed my hands, "don't worry Anais, how could you know? If your parents are keeping this from you, it's probably cause they are just putting you and Emi and Caio in your best interest. Most likely, they don't want you hurt."

I looked at her, she's taking this so well. "I never thought about that." I started to cry.

"What's wrong Anais?"

"I thought you wouldn't want me around anymore if I told you who my dad was. I don't know what he has done but I've over heard my mom's friends and no one likes him right now." I couldn't hold back the tears, geez, I'm such a baby. "it's hard because he's my dad and if he hurts my friends I dunno what'd I do." Like that, I couldn't help but tell her what I knew. My mom was a Shinigami and an ex-spy; I think. That I knew of Soul Society but didn't tell anyone because I felt a little ashamed. I dunno why, I just did. Then I went and spilled my deepest secret about liking Uryū but he's a Quincy and I'm a Soul, so how could something like that work. Orihime was quiet then she laughed, I wiped my tears away. "What's so funny?"

"Anais, how could I ever stop being your friend? You're so amazing, if it weren't for the things happening now, your mom and dad would sound so amazing as well. But I'm laughing because it's so nice to hear about normal high school problems for once." Orihime smiled. "I'm glad you're here too."

Like that we just laughed to ourselves, my mom came by and saw us together. I thought she would've told me to leave but she didn't she walked away, Orihime and I went into our teenage spy selves and listen at the door.

"Leave them alone." We heard. "Let them have a moment."

"Your mom sounds like she could talk him out of anything." Orihime said when we realized my mom and dad were in the hallway.

"Only if."

After we finished I went back to my room, I felt a little better after that. But it didn't last long, Emi and Caio were awake and said mom went with dad. I asked when she would be back, Em said she wasn't sure. That's when I had a plan, "how would you like to get some toys from back home?"

"You don't know how to open that thing, like mom or dad." Emi said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do, I saw what she did. I'm sure, I could pull it off."

"And if you don't?!" Emi raised her voice. "You're not mom!"

"We can do it, Emi!" I said.

Em was unwilling at first but if I pulled it off, I can rub it in her face. Mean, I know, but she's such a smartass. I went to the same place mom did, it was hard because this place is so big but Em had great memory so she helped, a little. I performed the Descorrer like how mom did. It didn't work at first, but when I got it right we went in. I had Caio on my back and Em behind me. I didn't know making a path was this hard, it wasn't perfect like mom's. Mine was all fragile. "Keep up Em!" I said. We ran through the odd place.

A few times Em almost fell through, "I knew this was a bad idea! I just knew it!" She whined.

"Well you're here already!" I told her.

"I want mama and daddy." Caio cried in my ears.

"Hush, we'll be back. We're going home to get Chia, okay?" I told Caio, he smiled, he loved that stupid stuff bird dad got him for his first birthday. We kept going, I know it would take some time. But we'll get there, in no trouble at all

* * *

I felt water on my face and took hard breathes in and out. I thought I was underwater. Someone walked away from me, I tried to move and I couldn't. I looked around, in some sort of building. I heard voices. But I didn't understand them.

"Ucide ei, atunci când ea vine." A voice said.

I was feeling dizzy and light headed, it was then a throbbing pain came to my head. All I remember was going to help-oh no, my friends, my mom! Damn it, what the hell!?

"This town what is going on?" One finally said in a language I knew.

"Does it matter? We take care of that woman and her daughter. Got it?" He sounded angry.

Wait, whose daughter? What woman? Did they mean my mom, but...why? I saw one of them come to me.

"Awake, little girl? Good. I want to make sure the last thing that bitch sees is you dead." He smiled, his teeth dirty and he laughed in my face. So did the other two. They were armed, I panic. I would rather deal with my dad.

Oh...wait. I looked at them, idiots. My heart felt like it stopped if I didn't do anything now, I might be dead. And I really don't want that. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!" I screamed.

They looked at me, "everyone is sleep. What's the point?" one said.

"HELLLPPP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I tried to see if I could change my spiritual pressure, then they had to notice. The fat guy told the others to gag me. "SOMEONE! PLEAS-" when they did, I just kept trying to see if my mom would come. Or even my friends. I mattered to someone, I know it. I shut my eyes, if we stayed in Las Noches, this wouldn't be happening. I'm such an idiot.


End file.
